Lo que el joven ve en el espejo
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Tommen ya no es ni un niño ni tampoco un Rey, y su reflejo en el espejo no es lo que él espera encontrar.


Canción de Hielo y Fuego, o ASOIAF, como os guste más. Si, ya me he vuelto a liar otra vez con otra saga. Si es que no aprendo.

En esta saga también me he enamorado de una pareja que no son Canon (De momento, espero), pero antes de meterme con ellos dos de lleno, tengo un encargo de mi prima Serenity A. que tengo que hacer, y este es solo el preludio de ello, como lo fue "Celos de un Gato" con Hunger Games (Publicidad gratuita de mis otros fics XD). Primero una toma de contacto, luego pasaremos a lo serio.

Tommen es un personaje al cual le tengo mucho cariño y espero y deseo que, llegue quien llegue al Trono de Hierro, no ponga su cabeza de niño inocente en una pica. Por eso quiero dedicarle un fic, que no le sobran.

**Lo que el joven ve en el espejo**

En los quince días del nombre que tenía de vida, el antiguo Tommen Baratheon (Ahora apellidado Lannister, ya que la Reina les había permitido a él y a Myrcella, en un acto de benevolencia, llevar el apellido de su madre y no pasar por la vergüenza de tener apellido de bastardo) había pasado de ser el hijo de un Rey, el hermano de un Rey, y a ser el Rey; a caer tan abajo como ser llamado bastardo por todos y tener que ser acogido por su tío Tyrion, tras que colgasen la cabeza de su madre en una pica y que Daenerys de la tormenta de la casa Targaryen fuese coronada Reina y protectora de seis de los siete reinos, solo quedando el Norte fuera de esa ecuación.

Y ahí se encontraban ambos, esperando que su tío contrajera nupcias de nuevo con Sansa Stark, alzada por todos sus vasallos tras la muerte y desaparición de todos sus hermanos como Reina en el Norte. Y aunque Tyrion no dejaba de protestar sobre que ser el señor de Invernalia (aunque se fuera a casar con la chica, él no iba a ser Rey) no era un cambio justo sobre Roca Casterly y que esta última era mil veces mejor que el páramo helado norteño, a Tommen le parecía un lugar acogedor desde siempre y desde que había llegado la primavera se respiraba un aire diferente. Y sobre todo mucho más lejos de Altojardín, donde residía su anterior esposa, la cual le había abandonado en la corte cuando las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles. Que se había vuelto a casar era lo último que sabía, y todo por las cartas de su hermana la cual seguía en Lanza del Sol esperando casarse con Trystane Martell.

Los años que habían pasado le habían hecho bien al joven. Aunque de pequeño no le habían interesado demasiado las armas, ahora había desenvuelto una gracia natural para llevar una y estaba aprendiendo mucho con los caballeros que habían jurado lealtad a Sansa y se pasaban por Invernalia. Ya no tenía edad para ser escudero, pero la Reina y su tío le habían asegurado que pensarían en algo. Y con la juventud había pegado un estirón considerable y ya no estaba rechoncho como una pelota, sino mas bien delgado y fuerte. Eso y sus cabellos rubios suscitaban los muchos suspiros que salían de las bocas de las muchachas que trabajaban en el castillo y más de un murmuro y unas risas de su tío y de la joven de nueve y diez años que ahora era la Reina.

Una mañana, después de una agitada pesadilla donde Margaery Tyrell se comía las tripas del que había sido su tío Stannis Baratheon y se ponía tan gorda como su tía abuela Genna, se levantó casi bañado en sudor frío y preocupado, ya que su hermana Myrcella también salía en ese sueño, esperando ser devorada por la rosa de Altojardín. Lady Bigotes le había despertado lamiéndole la cara y ahora maullaba para que le abriera la ventana. Había podido salvar a la gata y a Ser Garras, que ahora poseía Myrcella, de Desembarco del Rey, Botas sin embargo suponía que se había fugado y debería estar comiendo ratas en el Lecho de Pulgas, con un poco de suerte. Pensando mentalmente mientras abría la ventana en acordarse de mandarle un cuervo y preguntarle cómo iba con los Martell. Abierta la ventana y gata maúllante fuera, se dispuso a empezar a vestirse para empezar un nuevo día. Sin embargo, mientras cogía la túnica de manera ausente, se quedó clavado delante del espejo. Normalmente no se paraba demasiado a contemplarse banalmente, pero aquél día algo de lo que no se había dado nunca cuenta le había llamado la atención. El cabello le caía hasta medio cuello en ondas doradas, y unos ojos expresivos y enormes ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada. Y por un momento vio clavada como una lanza la verdad de porque le llamaban, a las espaldas y a veces para herirle a la cara, bastardo.

Aunque cuando murió su padre, o el que él siempre había creído que era su padre, era muy pequeño y no le recordaba demasiado bien, si recordaba que tenía unos ojos azules profundos y un pelo lacio negro, muy oscuro. Y la imagen de él mismo que le devolvía el espejo no era nada parecida a la de ese hombre. Tiempo atrás había pensado que había salido a su madre, la cual si recordaba: Con la locura en la mirada, del color del fuego valiryo, y el pelo dorado como el sol. Pero hasta ahora él, que decían que era un inocente sin remedio, podía ver que ya no solo era eso. Cada día que pasaba más se parecía a otro miembro de la única familia que le quedaba.

Tommen había escuchado en repetidas veces, y esas eran muchas más de las que le gustaba, las habladurías que había soltado mucho tiempo atrás Stannis Baratheon, sediento de un poder que creía que le pertenecía, y decían que su verdadero padre no había sido nunca Robert Baratheon. Dicha cosa se había demostrado como cierta, así que la segunda parte de las habladurías era posible que también lo fueran. Esas hablaban de que su difunto hermano Joffrey, su hermana Myrcella y él mismo eran el fruto del incesto entre su madre, Cersei Lannister, y su hermano gemelo, Jaime Lannister. Precisamente era a su tío al que se parecía.

Cuando era pequeño y había empezado a escuchar eso, las palabras le habían sonado absurdas, ¿Cómo se iban a acostar juntos un hermano y una hermana? Aunque los Targaryen lo habían hecho durante siglos, solo de pensar en el hecho de que Joff, o él mismo, podían meterse en la misma cama con Myrcella ya le causaba repugnancia y nauseas. Pero ahora, cuando le había alcanzado la pubertad, podía recordar el pelo suave de su hermana y la idea no le parecía tan descabellada como antes, a pesar de la enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara a la chica.

El chico palideció frente al espejo. Con su madre muerta y su presunto padre desaparecido, probablemente escondido en alguna de las ciudades libres o, como su madre, también muerto en cualquier rincón de Poniente no tenía ningún modo de saber la verdad, y aunque seguramente su tío Tyrion lo supiera no podía preguntárselo, ya que él hombre no podía escuchar el nombre de cualquier de sus dos hermanos mayores sin soltar una mueca de disgusto y tener que beber una copa de vino espaciado. Era inútil contactar con su hermana, que estaría tan perdida como él y no quería que se preocupase.

-¿Tommen?

Justo cuando la desesperación se iba a apoderar de él, una voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico se giró para ver a Sansa, ya ataviada con su vestido largo hasta los pies de pieles oscuras, su capa y una corona de plata en su cabeza. Estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

-Estas muy pálido, ¿estás bien?

-¡Sansa! Quiero decir... Alteza.

El joven seguía asombrándose de la candidez de la muchacha Stark. A pesar de que mucha gente, entre ellos su propia familia, después los Tyrell y al final Meñique se habían intentado aprovechar de su inocencia y su derecho de ser la Señora de Invernalia, seguía siendo amable y cortés.

-No es necesario que me llames Alteza mientras estemos a solas. Pronto volveré a ser tu tía... y con esto no quiero decir que me llames tía Sansa.

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente a él, sonriendo levemente.

-Dime que te ocurre. No es normal que te comportes así - Sansa parecía verdaderamente preocupada.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla, nada más.

La joven se aproximó hasta él, y con una suavidad y cautela enormes, le puso una mano sobre del hombro derecho desnudo.

-Tommen, no me mientas. Eso está muy feo y mucho más a una Reina.

El suspiro que echó el chico por la boca era un perfecto indicativo de que algo no estaba bien y la pelirroja lo captó al vuelo.

-No temas - le dijo ella, siguiendo con su sonrisa leve - Sea lo que sea lo que te atormenta, sería bueno que se lo dijeras a alguien y lo sacaras de dentro. Confía en mí, no voy a reírme.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de empezar a contárselo a la joven mujer que estaba en frente de ella.

-Hoy al querer vestirme, me he mirado más de la cuenta en el espejo, y... Lo que he visto no es lo que debería esperar ver.

Sin poder remediarlo, se giró otra vez para volverse a ver reflejado en ese espejo. La Reina, también reflejada en el, alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-¿Por qué no? Eres un joven guapo que pronto se va a convertir en un hombre muy apuesto. Las doncellas que trabajan como criadas en el castillo y muchas de las jóvenes damas de mi corte suspiran por ti, hasta Tyrion dice que podrías elegir a cualquiera de ellas y te otorgaría su virginidad sin dudarlo dos veces.

Tommen negó con la cabeza

-No es eso, Su Altez... - El joven paró al ver la cara de reproche que le echaba la muchacha a través del espejo - Sansa. Si lo que dicen es verdad, y mi padre es realmente quien se dice que es... Soy un ser vomitivo, un monstruo nacido fruto del incesto. Un jodido bastardo, como todos dicen que soy, pero muchísimo peor.

-Que seas un bastardo - Empezó a hablar la reina, justo detrás de él - no cambia la calidad de persona que puedas ser. Mi hermanastro Jon, ahora mi primo, también es un bastardo... Y ahí lo tienes, en la Guardia de la Reina Plateada. Y ya que hablamos de ella, recuerda esto: Su Alteza Daenerys de la Tormenta es de la casa Targaryen, sus padres y muchos más de sus antepasados eran hermanos, y han estado sentados en el Trono de Hierro durante la gran mayoría de estos trescientos años. Dicen que su hermano estaba loco, y su padre desde luego también lo estaba... pero ella se ha ganado el amor del pueblo sureño porque ha sido justa y bondadosa a partes iguales. Te digo de verdad que quiero llegar a ser como ella algún día.

-Ya lo eres, Sansa - Dijo el chico, muy serio.

-Aún me quedan muchas cosas por aprender sobre gobernar un reino - La joven se ruborizó un poco - Y otra cosa, tu eres nacido de alta cuna, y... al contrario de lo que la Reina en el Sur, yo y muchos más podemos decir, tu naciste porque tus padres se querían. Deberías tener en cuenta eso.

-Pero... ¿tú sabes la verdad?

La Reina se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-Yo no sé nada, Tommen. Soy una Stark y no tengo ni la más remota idea de los altercados de los Lannister ni me interesan lo más mínimo. Y tampoco se lo voy a preguntar a mi anterior y también ahora mi próximo señor esposo ni tu deberías hacerlo tampoco, ya sabes que pronunciar los nombres de sus dos hermanos mayores le escama y no queremos tenerle todo el día de mal humor y refunfuñando. Si no quieres que te mande a las cuadras a limpiar la paja de los caballos, mejor no le saques el tema.

El chico cerró los ojos, solo un poco mas aliviado de sus temores.

-Gracias por tus palabras, mi Señora.

-No es nada. Ahora deberías vestirte y bajar al salón principal. Mi mano nos está esperando a ambos para romper el ayuno, y ya sabes lo que disfruta con ello.

-No entiendo como tío Tyrion no coge peso nunca por mucho que coma. Ahí estaré pronto.

-Bien - La joven reina hizo el gesto de girarse para salir, pero paró en seco, volviéndose a girar hacia el chico - Se me olvidaba a que había venido, lo siento. El Maestre Tarly me ha traído esta mañana dos cartas que vienen desde la Roca. Una es para mí escrita por la Señora de la Roca y confirma la asistencia de ambos señores y sus banderizos a mi próxima boda, pero la otra...

La joven pelirroja le pasó un pergamino. Cuando Tommen lo cogió vio que seguía sellado, con cera roja y el emblema de los Lannister en él.

-Esta carta es para ti.

Tommen se quedó totalmente parado mirando el sello de la carta, con el león grabado.

-¿Para mí? Debe de haber algún error, yo solo recibo cartas de Lanza del Sol...

-Solo me puedo hacer una idea de quién te manda esta carta, pero realmente no lo sé. Deberás quitar el sello y leerla si quieres saber que dice, y confío que eso te guiará. Pero hazle un favor a tu Reina, Tommen Lannister: Si esta carta es del Señor de la Roca, no quiero que le digas nada a tu tío sobre esto.

Dicho eso, la joven reina se giró esta vez definitivamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin esperar que la impaciencia y la curiosidad le consumieran, se sentó en la silla de roble y abrió el pergamino misterioso.

(...)

-Dicen que "Alas negras, palabras negras", pero todo parece favorable en las respuestas que nos ofrecen mis abanderados sobre la asistencia a nuestras segundas nupcias. La Reina Plateada me contestó ayer, asegurándome de que enviará una parte de su corte, entre ellos Jon y Arya, para que vengan en muestra de respeto a nuestra alianza aunque ella no pueda venir. Y la Señora de Roca Casterly también ha confirmado su asistencia.

-¡Por fin sabré quien es el misterioso ladroncuelo de la Roca! Me lo has estado ocultando medio año, y en dos meses sabré la respuesta al fin. ¡La Roca me pertenecía por derecho!

-Señor tío, no seas tan quisquilloso. Invernalia es ahora tu tierra.

Tommen apareció en el salón principal de los Stark, donde solo estaban su Reina y su tío desayunando, vestido con su túnica oscura y su capa roja.

-Hombre, ¡si es mi sobrino! - Hizo Tyrion de buen humor levantando la copa de vino - Yo me empezaba a pensar que te habías fugado con una doncella para esconderte entre sus faldas y gozar como un hombre.

El joven se sentó con una sonrisa en la cara, en frente de su tío.

-¿Antes de tu boda? Nunca. Alguien te tendrá que quitar la capa Lannister para que la Reina te ponga bajo su protección.

-Tyrion Stark, Señor de Invernalia, Mano de la Reina del Norte. Me gusta exceptuando la parte del apellido, el cual pienso que debería conservar el mío... no quiero manchar el sinuoso apellido de Mi Señora. Total, en el caso de que tenga lobeznos se van a llamar como ella.

Sansa miró a su próximo marido con dureza, y luego pasó la mirada al joven.

-¿Todo bien, Tommen?

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo, Alteza - Dijo el joven, extasiado - Por cierto tío... ¿Le podrás hacer cachorros de lobo a nuestra Reina o has perdido facultades?

Y mientras sobrino y tío se enzarzaban en las puyas ya típicas que se creaban en esa mesa por parte de los dos leones, Sansa sabía que dijese lo que dijese en esa carta le había dado paz y un camino al chico rubio sentado frente a ella.

(...)

No veo a Daenerys diciendo a los dos hermanos "Baratheon" la verdad sobre sus padres, más que nada porque a ella no le corresponde confesarlo ya que no lo sabe y, seamos realistas, el rumor lo pueden dar como valido... ¿cuatro personas más o menos y una de ellas está muerta? XD

¿Que ponía en la carta y quien la mandaba? ¿Por qué Sansa le esconde a Tyrion quien es el Señor de Roca Casterly? Creo que está bastante claro pero si no lo sabéis y os habéis quedado con el gusanito, pronto (ya estoy en ello) subiré el fic prometido a mi querida prima dragona bastarda de Targaryens en el cual todo esto se va a explicar con más profundidad y supongo que pasarán cosas jugosas e interesantes.

Sobre Jon y la relación de primos que tiene con Sansa, supongo que muchos conocéis la teoría de que realmente Jon no es hijo de Ned sino de su hermana Lyanna Stark, que "supuestamente" tuvo una relación extramatrimonial con Rhaegar Targaryen y... ¡Tachan! Salió Jon. Pues por ahí van los tiros de que Sansa le considere su primo y no su hermanastro.

¡Espero que os haya gustado el fic y nos leemos pronto! :)

PD: Tengo una manía dejándome el Disclaimer que es que me muero. Nada es mío, porque de momento no me ha salido barba blanca ni Trolleo (Es mi manera chachi de decir que no soy GRRM). En lo que si nos parecemos es en la velocidad de escritura XD


End file.
